l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Sigarr (renau1g)
Summary Fluff Description The large half-giant stands a towering 8" tall, his skin a deep blue, revealing his connection to the frost giant's of his homeland. Sigarr wears the skin of a dire bear he slew as part of his manhood quest to join his tribe's warrior caste. The elder barbarian's hair has long since turned white and he sports a large beard of the same color. His tattoos that etched on his face, chest, and back detail the accomplishments of the noble warrior. He carries a large exotic weapon made entirely of ice, which somehow does not melt, it resembles a cross between an axe and a spear. His eyes are a piercing ice blue and bits of frost cling to his beard no matter the temperature outside. Background Sigarr was born to Sigdan on a distant large island, known as Nynorsk, which is located far beyond the Far Lands, a land of ice and snow, a place where magic mixes with the peoples who live there, hardy souls who live in the perpetual cold. A common jest amongst the barbarians (at least to the outside world) who live there is that their village is twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery . His village is one of dozens that inhabit the island and with the brutal conditions that exist they are almost always at war. As part of an agreement to join his village with a nearby clutch of frost giants who were on good terms with his people, his father, Chief of the tribe, took one of the giants as a wife. When Sigarr was born it was more than a little surprise, but he was gifted with the great strength of his mother and the fighting skill of his father. Sigarr's name means Victory Spear, as he was expected to lead his village to dominance on the island. He spent years learning to use the favored weapon of his people, a combination of a short spear and axe, which can be used for stabbing or slashing, a brutal weapon. The prediction of his skill was true and Sigarr began leading his fellows into battle against their rivals, crushing them under the strength of both the frost giants and his own skill. After defeating nearly all the other villages, Sigarr grew haughty and arrogant, he showed disdain for the frost giants who were the main reason for their victories, their thrown stones devastated the fortifications of the enemies. Unbeknownst to Sigarr (or his village) a great frost wyrm was awoken by one of the remaining tribes, a desperate gambit as the beast was little more than a force of nature, uncontrollable as the winter storms. It destroyed the impetuous ones who dared to to awaken the beast, and began laying waste to the island. With the recent destruction his own village had just laid on large parts of the island, there was little resistance available as it razed one village after another. Sigarr had since defeated his father in single combat, taking claim as Chief of their tribe, the frost giants had returned to their ancestral homes also, sickened with the attitude of the warrior. Sigarr ignored the warnings from the survivors trickling into his own village seeking shelter as the musings of the addled. It was not until the creature, the legendary Jää-Liekki, was nearly on their doorstep did he realize the truth of the matter. Luckily, Sigdan was already working on a solution. A powerful Fey creature was known to them, it was a desperate gamble, one that carried nearly as much risk, or possibly even more than Jää-Liekki. With the aid of the giants, who his father had already contacted, they were able to pierce the veil keeping this world from the Fey world. The giants were also known in the Vale of the Long Night, as Sigarr, Sigdan, and the giants approached the great Fortress of Frozen Tears where the terribly powerful Fey dwelled. He was known as the Prince of Frost, mightiest of the winter fey. Even the haughty Sigarr knew that he was well served to show the proper respect. Amazingly, the Prince deigned to hear them, and even more surprisingly, decided to help them, however the price of his aide was steep. He would hold the entire island's inhabitants in Fortress frozen solid as prisoners until such a time as Sigard could locate his lost love, Sharaea. With little other options, Sigarr agreed, the proud warrior humbled by his failures and as the ice encased his father, as well as his family, and all his village, something changed in him. He stood silently staring at the looks of his fellows, some in fear, some in anger, most in quiet resignation of their fate. His task, his mandate was to personify all that is great in his people. He must become an example for them the strongest, and bravest, and absolute best of them. Sigarr was transported back to the material world, the great ice wyrm destroying the deserted town. Sigarr read aloud the scroll of binding he was given and tendrils of ice erupted from the ground, grabbing Jää-Liekki in their grip. No matter how much the beast struggled against them, they didn't shatter, its cold breath was useless against it. As it was once again dragged under the ice and snow, Sigarr felt no sense of victory, after all, it was not his own power that defeated this foe. He carried a small icicle, which was always cold, on a string around his neck, a reminder of his duty and the conduit to draw the Prince of Frost's attention when/if the time came. His father had whispered to him of a portal that linked his land to a far off location, one that wasn't locked in winter's grip all year. He traveled through it to the Kingdom of Jade and has spent the last fifteen years searching in vain for the Fey's lost love. He has to find even a trace of her name in any record book and every mystic sage has come up empty. With little other avenue, one of his last contacts mentioned trying to meet up with a group of powerful allies, one of them may become able to help, and Fate certainly seems to favor the bold. Sigarr traveled to Daunton and has recently arrived in search of allies that may aid him either locate Sharaea or, perhaps, even face off with the Prince of Frost to free his village. background option:+2 to Nature Theme: Guardian Hooks *The Summer Fey could find out about Sigarr's plot to help the Prince of Frost and wish to stop/dissuade him. *His people are trapped in an ice prison! He must find Sharaea, however Lauto has claimed her soul and it will take a extraordinary journey to recover her. *Sigarr is motivated mostly by knowledge, any small piece of information that may help him in his task would be enough to hire him. Kicker Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers }} Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility: +1 to AC and Reflex when not wearing heavy armor. Feral Might (Rageblood):When Sigarr drops someone to 0 he gains 8 thp. Gain Swift Charge encounter Power Rampage: one per round, when you score a critical hit with a barbarian attack power, you can immediately make a melee basic attack as a free action. Goliath Juggernaut Warborn (11th level): Your maximum hit points increase by 10. Drive Them to Their Knees - Encounter Power Rampaging action (12th level): When you spend an action point to make an attack, if you hit with the attack you knock all enemies adjacent to one target you hit prone Guardian theme Guardian's Counter +2 Insight/Perception Bonded Charge - Sigdan Racial Features Goliath PH2 * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Athletics, +2 Nature * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Stone's Endurance racial power * Mountain's Tenacity: +1 to Will * Powerful Athlete: Roll twice when jumpling/climbing; take either result * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal Skills Languages Common, Giant Background Bonus: +2 to Nature Feats Weapon Proficiency (Gouge) - 1st Battle Awareness (Intimidate Skill) - 2nd Weapon Focus (axes) - 4th Spear Expertise - 5th - L4W Bonus Powerful Charge - 6th Improved Defenses - 8th Wintertouched - 10th Unfailing Courage - 10th (retrained Wintertouched) Armor Specialization (Hide) - 11th Equipment Wish List Tracking Treasure 5000 - Starting (lvl 10 item) -2600 (Marauder's Hide Armor) -1800 (Iron Armbands) = 600 gp + 14536 gp (and Frost Charger Bracers) - Path of Cold - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5986865-post496.html 15136gp XP *26000 XP - Starting amount - created from retiring Ashir and spending DM credits *+4775 XP - - Path of Cold - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5986865-post496.html 30775 XP/32000 Changes *4/29/2012 - Created *8/17/12 - added xp/gp & Treasure from path of cold Ministats sblock=ministatsBSigarr ,Son of Sigdan/B Male Goliath Barbarian/Goliath Juggernaut 11 Initiative: +8, Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 19, Senses: Normal AC:26, Fort:28, Reflex:25, Will:23 HP:102/102, Bloodied:52, Surge Value:25, Surges left:11/11 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Howling Strike Pressing Strike/color color=redStone's Endurance Battle Awareness Swift Charge Guardian's Counter Desperate Fury Brutal Slam Curtain of Steel Drive them to their Knees Shrug it Off Watch Out! /color color=grayTyrant's Rage Silver Phoenix Rage Oak Hammer Rage Combat Surge Marauder's Hide +2 Boots of the Mighty Charge /color Important Stuff: When Sigarr kills an enemy gain 8 THP. After charging Sigarr gains +1 AC TENT Conditions: Full sheet: http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Sigarr_(renau1g) /sblock Judge Comments Level 11 Approval 1 Guardian should give +2 to Insight and Perception at level 5. <- fixed Where does the +2 racial bonus to Endurance come from? <- leftover from other PC, removed. Shouldn't the basic attack be 2d6+13 damage? <- fixed MeepoLives 01:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, can you list the PP features on the sheet? <- added MeepoLives 04:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Basic still doesn't look fixed. http://images.wikia.com/l4w/images/e/e1/Battack.gif Basic Attack +3 Jagged Gouge +15 vs AC; 2d6+10 Also equipment table lists gouge as +2, but should be +3. These are minor enough that I will give approval. MeepoLives 12:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 *CaBaNa Reviewing Approves *Jagged Weapon (Gouge) listed as +2 instead of +3, under equipment and in other places. <- Updated *Missing Class features from Guardian theme and Goliath Juggernaut. <- added *Howling Strike is 2d6+2d6+13 <- corrected *Drive Them to Their Knees unlisted summary and math <- added (didn't add to math as it doesn't have an attack roll *Level 9 Ragestrike unlisted summary <- added *Stone's Endurance unlisted summary <- added Status Not Approved for level 11 by Category:L4W:Requesting Approval